


The New New Rules of Magic

by weakinteraction



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/pseuds/weakinteraction
Summary: Buffy saves the world a lot.It's never quite been like this before, though.





	The New New Rules of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



"You guys should probably sit down for this."

Buffy looked across the table; Spike seemed as concerned at Willow's distracted state as she was. What exactly had happened on her extradimensional vision quest or whatever it was? "Will," she said gently, "we _are_ sitting down."

Willow looked down at the book in front of her, the current page only half-filled with new magical laws. The handwriting was scrawled, a long way from the neat copperplate she had laboriously inscribed in the early pages.

They had been having to make up a lot of new rules on the fly, recently. "Something's coming," Willow said. "Something big. Bigger than big. _Everyone_ is freaking out about it, even the Old Ones, according to Aluwyn." Buffy shot Willow a concerned look, and Willow looked up just long enough to catch it. "Don't worry, a lot of water has flowed under a lot of bridges since then."

"I get the feeling this isn't just a question of me needing a bigger scythe," Buffy said.

"It's about balance."

"We've dealt with balancing demons before," Buffy said. "That Whistler guy--"

"Wanker," Spike interjected, with great feeling but, Buffy thought, utterly unhelpfully.

" _Ecological_ balance," Willow said heavily. "I've been shown ... No, 'shown' is the wrong word. I can't even try to describe it to you. Everything is so much _larger_ than we ever imagined, than we ever can imagine."

"What do you mean, Will?"

"Our reality -- the whole of it, not just this one dimension, but everything connected to it -- is just a tiny bubble in the whole of everything. But it's growing, fast."

Buffy tried to link up the disjointed parts of Willow's stream of consciousness. "Because of this?" she asked, gesturing to the book. "Because of us?"

"From the point of view the _higher_ higher powers, our reality has suddenly turned into ... kudzu. And they've decided to break out the herbicide."

"Is this the bit we needed to be sitting down for?" Spike asked. "'Cos to be honest, I always kind of assumed ... You know, there's always a littler guy and there's always a bigger guy. As above, so below, isn't that what you say?"

"Something like that," Willow said. She managed a weak smile. "But no, the part you need to sit down for is how we're going to fix it."

* * *

"You're sure?" Buffy said again. "Sex magic?"

"Yes," Willow said. "Sorry."

"Well, at least now we know why you sent Xander and Dawn away before we had this conversation."

"It makes a certain amount of sense," Spike said. "The whole ... rewriting reality thing--" he gestured at the book in front of Willow "--happened after you and Angel ..."

"Spike," Buffy said.

His mood turned abruptly and he grinned wickedly. "Anything he can do, I can do better."

"Ah, well, actually," Willow said. "No, you can't."

"Now, listen, Willow, I always liked you but--"

"This whole iteration of our reality is based on a Slayer and a vampire ... y'know. And while they were both under all sorts of additional magical influences, to boot. But the end result is that Slayer plus vampire is kind of ... baked into the nature of everything now. It's like it's the kernel BIOS for the new rules of magic."

"Let's pretend that made sense to anyone in the room but you and move on," Buffy said. "What exactly are you saying?"

"If we want to ... adjust things, to make our reality more stable on the metamagical level--"

"Which is what we need to do to stop the Cosmic Gardeners destroying every dimension we've ever even heard of without a passing thought, right?" Spike said.

"Yes," Willow said. "And also, let's never call them that again. But if that's what we want to do, it needs to be a Slayer and a vampire. But not _just_ a Slayer and a vampire."

Buffy and Spike exchanged a look.

"Oh," Buffy said.

Spike laughed. "Did she put you up to this?"

Willow looked nonplussed, but Buffy knew exactly what he meant. "I knew when you said 'let's share our fantasies' I should have stuck to the biting thing."

Willow put her hands over her ears. "Let's limit this conversation to the parts I _need_ to hear, please?"

"Well," Spike said, "the $64,000 question is: does it need to be any particular other vampire?"

"Or could it be another Slayer?" Buffy put in, earning a raised eyebrow from Spike.

"Vampire," Willow said, also giving Buffy a quizzical look. She turned to Spike. "But ... wait, who are you thinking of?"

"I think we all know who we're all thinking of," Spike said.

"Well, sure we do," said Willow. "If we _are_ all thinking of the same person. But what if we're not? Then we're all thinking of different people who we think are the same people--"

"Babbling, Will," Buffy said.

"Well, I think I have the right to babble! The end of everything is a stressful situation for me too, y'know. I'm part of everything!"

Buffy turned to Spike. "I don't think there are exactly a whole bunch of other options," she said. "At least in terms of people who'd be willing to go along with it."

"Oh, I don't know," Spike said. "I could always call Harmony. How's your Charlize Theron impersonation coming on?"

Buffy glared at him.

"All right," Spike said. "Fine. If it's for the sake of all reality, let's call the wanker."

* * *

The bedroom in Buffy's apartment was very different to usual. They'd shifted the bed out into the middle of the room so that Willow could inscribe a pentagram around it. There were candles everywhere, not as part of the ritual or for ambience, but to replace the light, which had had to be removed so that an amulet could hang down over the bed, ready to contain the energies that Willow would then channel into adjusting reality.

And also, the bedroom had Angel in it. Angel appearing in Buffy's bedroom had once been a regular occurrence, but that had been back in Sunnydale, such a very long time ago now.

"Thank you for doing this, Angel," Buffy said.

"You know, if this is going to be awkward--"

"Oh, just get your kit off already and save the universe," Spike said.

"It's _definitely_ going to be awkward," Buffy said. "But I'm sure we'll manage. Somehow."

"I mean, genuinely," Angel said, "I'm really happy for the two of you. You seem--"

Which was when Spike settled things by walking over to Angel and kissing him. Buffy hadn't been expecting that. Then again, she had always suspected that back in their vampire days ...

Spike started taking off Angel's shirt. As he broke the kiss to pull it over Angel's head, he said, "Well, don't just stand there."

Buffy crossed over to the two of them. She had forgotten how alluring Angel's bare chest was, and found her hands running over his abs without even realising what she was doing. Angel drew her towards him as Spike removed his own top. She reached out to him, pulling him towards her.

This was all so close to the inchoate fantasy that popped up in her dreams that she began to wonder whether she was indeed asleep. Was the First Slayer about to pop through the door to scold her for consorting with the enemy like this? Or maybe that weird dude with the cheese would turn out to be sat on the other side of the room, watching them. Then again, she had got a lot better at recognising when she was trapped in a dreamscape than she used to be -- practice made perfect, after all -- and the little details made it seem real: the catch in Angel's breathing as she rubbed the shaft of his cock through his clothes, the way she had to slide Spike's hand a little further up her breast to get it into the right position for him to be able to pinch her nipple.

It was Angel who spoke up. "I hate to break the spell, but if we don't get inside that pentagram I think we're going to ... break the spell."

"Oh, right," Buffy said.

They stumbled and fumbled their way out of their clothes and onto the bed. She found herself lying with her mouth only inches from Angel's already hard cock, so she leaned across to wrap her lips around it. Angel groaned, thrusting forward. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy saw Spike sliding down the bed with a wolfish grin on his face. Sure enough, a few moments later, she felt his tongue beginning to work its magic on her wet pussy. The stimulation was too much for her and all her attempts to tease Angel went out of the window; instead, she slid back and forth over Angel's cock as quickly as she could, her tongue sliding around it inside her mouth.

Spike began to focus all his attention on her clit and she felt herself rapidly approaching an orgasm. She raised herself up for long enough to gasp out, "Spike, stop," before resuming blowing Angel.

"Problem?" Spike asked.

"I just don't want it to be over too soon," Buffy said. "It might be important," she went on. "For the spell."

"Of course," Spike said. "For the spell."

He twisted away from his position between her legs and slid up behind her, grabbing her ass casually as he did so. Reflexively, she rotated onto her side, allowing him to slide his cock into her pussy from behind.

"Fuck, you're big," Buffy said, sliding away from Angel for a moment to turn her head to face him. "Even by your standards."

"I think I'm entitled to find this situation arousing."

"Me sucking Angel, you mean?"

She had intended to go back to doing exactly that, but the brief conversation had given Angel the opportunity to readjust his position. Now he had manoeuvred his way down the bed.

"Angel, if it was too much for me to have Spike doing that--" But then she realised what he was doing, licking long stripes along both her pussy and Spike's cock as it pistoned in and out of her.

"Oh, fuck," Spike said.

They continued like this for some time, the sensations building slightly more slowly than before, but it still felt to Buffy as though things were racing away from them. "Listen," she said finally. "I want ... both of you," Buffy said.

"Pretty sure that's exactly what you've got, love," Spike said.

"You know what I mean," Buffy said.

"Ahhh," Spike said. He slid back and forth inside her a few more times, until finally sliding all the way out of her. He pressed his cock against her ass and Buffy bit her lip -- she knew from experience that his being slick with her arousal was sufficient lubrication, when allied to Slayer healing power, but there was still that initial moment of discomfort -- when she suddenly found that Angel was biting it for her, while looking intently into her eyes.

And then suddenly everything was happening at once: Spike and Angel were both sliding inside her. Angel's cock seemed to have become even harder than it had been when it had been in her mouth.

They slid in and out of her slowly at first, and Buffy could tell that they could each feel the other through her body, by the way that they adjusted their rhythm until they were both fucking her in perfect synchronicity. She groaned with pleasure, and began trying to rock her hips back and forth. She quickly realised that this was only throwing off their timing, and settled instead for squeezing her muscles around the two of them as tight as she could each time they slid further inside her.

"Fucking hell, Slayer," Spike whispered into her neck.

Gradually, oh so gradually, Spike and Angel increased their pace. Buffy knew that they were barely in the foothills of the realms of superhuman endurance that all three of them were capable of, and for a moment considered the blissful possibility of a whole night spent doing nothing but this, but instead of asking them to hold off she instead slid her hand down to her clit and began to stroke it desperately as Angel's cock moved past it over and over.

And then it happened: she felt Spike come inside her, which triggered her own orgasm. That in turn caused Angel to cry out and slam into her, his own orgasm erupting into her pussy.

A sound like a crack of thunder filled the room, and they were surrounded for a moment by what seemed like blinding sunlight. No, not sunlight, for it made Angel and Spike seem radiant, rather than burning up. The energies thrashed around them but seemed to be constrained by Willow's wards, leaving them no choice but to be absorbed into the amulet, which began to glow, small black crackling patterns playing across its surface like the opposite of sparks.

She had almost forgotten about the spell.

They lay back on the sheets, all looking upwards as the amulet swayed in the sudden unnatural breeze.

"That was--" Buffy began, but could find no way to express exactly what it had been other than exhaling.

"It really was," Spike and Angel said simultaneously, then looked awkwardly away from each other.

"Nice of you to admit it," Spike said.

Buffy was not about to let an argument ruin this moment for her. She pulled Spike towards her and kissed him, then turned to Angel and did the same.

It wasn't long before she could feel both of their cocks stirring -- Spike's against her thigh, Angel's pressing into her mound.

"Y'know," Spike said, "I'm no expert, but I'm not sure that amulet thingy's fully charged."

"It could stand to be more glowy," Buffy agreed.

"We need to give Willow the best possible chance," Angel said.

"Hmm," Buffy said, half assenting to Angel's point, half involuntary response to Spike's hand sliding across her hip.

There were definitely worse ways to save the universe.


End file.
